Unusual Changes
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: Years after the Tribunal the four brothers are moving on after losing their master/father. Old enemies from their past are also back but under a new boss. Will they be able to make it through; they also develop new friendships or could it be more read on and you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Unusual Changes

Ch. 1

"Moving On"

The turtles were patrolling the city without their fearless leader when the red clad brother turned to them.

"Yo check it out bros; the foot are at large again! Maybe we can bash some heads after so long of doing nothing after that bitch Karai attacked us and was warned by Fearless. So if she isn't da head of da foot who da hell is leading the foot clan."

The orange clad brother looked down and tapped his elder brother's shell.

"Yo Raph; look more mutants in New York besides us. Since when does the foot clan make mutants dude? Wait a minute they look familiar; Raph isn't that Bebop and Rocksteady down there? Alright I'm confused now. When we defeated Shredder and Krang didn't those two bozos go down with those two idiots?"

The purple clad brother looked down.

"Yea I remember that too well; how the shell are they back? What exactly are they up to and who are they working for? Maybe we should head back and tell Leo what we saw tonight?"

The one in red looked at him.

"Seriously Don; he's been in deep meditation since we lost Master Splinter."

The one in orange looked at both his brothers.

"We are ninja and are supposed to be quiet. Also I don't think it's wise to disturb Leo when he is meditating. We forget one detail bros he has become very deadly!"

Raphael stood up with his arms crossed.

"Deadly my ass; if he was so deadly he would've killed that bitch when she attacked us after his little trip to Japan!"

Both brothers looked over his head and froze when they saw slanted eyes shining white and gulped.

Raphael looked at his brothers.

"Why are you two staring into space?"

Michelangelo was pointing above his head. Raphael crossed his arms.

"He's right behind me isn't he?"

Both brothers nodded. Raphael glared at their blue clad brother.

"Look who finally came out of his dark lair of solitude!"

Leonardo glared at Raphael; then at Michelangelo.

"So what the shell is going on you three?"

Michelangelo took a deep breath.

"Those two bozos Bebop and Rocksteady are back."

Leonardo's eyes widened.

"What do you mean they are back; we defeated them in our teenage years. Who the shell are they working for?"

Donatello intervened.

"Look for yourself Leo; they are right there up to no good like usual. We are all trying to figure that out but they are alone I think?"

Leonardo saw a group of foot ninja and turned to his brothers.

"No they aren't. The foot is up to their old games again. Shall we pay them a visit to let them know we're still around?"

The four brothers jumped down and fought off the foot ninja. Three of them lunged at Leonardo and with one swipe of his katana they were dead. More foot ninja went toward the brothers and more of them fell to their death. Bebop and Rocksteady approached them.

"Oh look we got some tortles to smash! I bet'cha thought you got rid of us! Well you's were wrong we're back!"

They lunged for the brothers; and were knocked back. Then they used their lasers and shot at them. Leonardo used his katana and fired it back at them both knocking them out. Leonardo grabbed one of the mutants.

"Who the hell are you working for?"

Rocksteady looked up as Leonardo's katana was at his neck.

"I ain't telling you anything you stupid shell back!"

Leonardo glared at him.

"You will answer; or I will slit your throat in one swipe Rhino jerk! Now answer the damn question!"

Rocksteady gulped.

"He is known as the Golden Dragon; Since their former leader happened to be our boss's daughter and stepped down. She handed her power over to him because she didn't want it anymore. Can you let me go now please!"

Leonardo removed his katana from Rocksteady's neck and grabbed his shirt.

"I advise you to watch it Rocksteady! You are still one of our sworn enemies! If we catch you up to no good again you won't be so lucky understood!"

Rocksteady ran off and knocked Bebop down. Then they both ran off and disappeared into the night. Raphael crossed his arms.

"Well dat was pointless! He's called the Golden Dragon but really has no name this is just great! Now what do we do fearless! Enemies from our past have returned and we still know nothin'"

Leonardo glared.

"We will get answers Raph; just have to keep an eye out and make sure we do our job for the city and protect them. Let's head back home you three; Don when we get back get on your computer and do research on the Golden Dragon to see what his connection to metal head is! Let's head back boys."


	2. Chapter 2

Unusual Changes

Ch. 2

"Allies in the Shadows"

~In the lair~~

Donatello was using his computer doing research on the one known as the Golden Dragon. He banged his head on his computer and shook his head.

"Leo there is nothing on this guy! How the hell are we going to find out what his connection to tin head is; or not! This is pointless!"

Leonardo stood by Donatello.

"You are spelling it wrong; try this write Golden Dragon's connection to Oroku Saki or Karai Saki!"

Donatello typed in what he was told to and a lot came up.

"Whoa Leo look at this; he was one of Oroku Saki's best pupils and trained Karai along with her father! While they were here in New York he was in Japan as the head of the foot. That is how the power was handed over to him. He must've fought Karai to take the foot clan back or did she just hand it over to him."

Leonardo thought for a second back to the night he fought Karai when he returned home from Japan.

" _ **I got your message Karai! When you first arrived here we fought side by side. I thought you understood honor and was the opposite of your father! Now I know I was wrong you understand nothing! "**_

 _ **Their blades clashed; and he disarmed her cutting her foot com in half with his katana and made her go on her knees with his katana to her neck with his eyes slanted in anger.**_

" _ **I am giving you a second chance don't waste it! And Karai stay away from my family!"**_

 _ **With one swipe of his katana he cut off the head of the statue of Oroku Saki and made the sword stick in the ground as a scared Karai nodded to him. Then he vanished into the shadows back to the brand new lair with the food and supplies for his family.**_

 _ **~end of flashback~**_

He looked at Donatello.

"She handed the power over to whoever the Golden Dragon is. We have to find out what his real name is and what his plans are."

Raphael looked with his arms crossed looking at Leonardo.

"You should've killed the bitch! I can't believe you allowed her to live Leo you really were a soft ninja especially when it came to her. You are so lucky that Master Splinter may he rest in peace; never found out that you let her live! I will never forgive you for dat Fearless! I'm heading to bed goodnight."

The three brothers heard as Raphael's bedroom door slammed scaring poor Klunk who jumped up onto Michelangelo's shoulder purring hiding in the crook of his neck. Michelangelo smiled as he pet the little orange kitten who was startled by the slamming door. Then he yawned.

"Well I am turning in bros; see you in the morning come on Klunk bedtime it's getting late."

Leonardo sighed as he sat on the couch putting his head back and closed his eyes. Donatello looked at him.

"Leo why don't you get some rest? If I come up with anything I'll let you know in the morning. You really look tired never knew that meditation made someone sleepy."

Leonardo looked at him.

"Alright Don don't stay up too late. I am really tired; see you in the morning."

Donatello looked as he waited for his elder brother's bedroom door to close and shook his head. Then he went back to his research on the Golden Dragon. Donatello made sure the door was shut and called Hayami.

~At the girls' apartment~

Hayami heard her cell ring and answered.

'Hey Don what's up; have I ever heard about the Golden Dragon? All I know is he is now the head of the foot clan. Why are you asking; is there some connection to them or something.'

Leiko sighed and giggled.

"Is that your secret admirer Donatello? Why is he asking about the Golden Dragon? His name is Kahn and the one before him handed it over to him because she was a weak ninja! I'm surprised her father let her live after she showed too much weakness!"

Hayami threw a pillow at Leiko.

"Go lift your damn weights and stay out of my friggin' conversation you damn hothead!"

Leiko slammed her bedroom door and Hayami went back to her phone conversation.

'His name is Kahn and their former leader Ms. Saki handed over the power to him because she wanted nothing to do with her father. Why are you asking Don; it's getting late I am heading to bed I have work early in the morning. Hope to see you at lunch time Hayami out. Goodnight Donatello.'

Donatello was about to respond but heard the phone go dead. Then he looked up the information that Hayami gave him and printed it out to give to Leonardo in the morning. He shut down his computer and headed up to his room and went to sleep.

~Later that night at the girls' house~

Leiko entered Aratani's room and shook her gently.

"Tani I need to tell you something. Please get up."

Aratani opened her eyes and sat up putting the light on.

"You are very lucky I am off tomorrow what is it Eiko? Are you about to tell me how the hell you got a huge gash in your arm after you came home from the gym a few nights ago? You know you can't hide it much longer. It's starting to get real hot out there and you will get yourself sick!"

Leiko looked at her.

"Are you quite finished lecturing me? Are you gonna listen now?"

She looked and nodded.

"Yea I am finished; now what happened?"

Leiko began.

"I was coming home from the gym three nights ago when I heard a commotion in an alley! Being a ninja I am always on alert you know. There was a group of people picking on a younger girl than us. I jumped in and fought off a few ninja and then that's when I came face to face with the new leader of the foot and he used his staff and cut my friggin arm! He called himself the Golden Dragon and one of the ninja called him Master Kahn! Actually it was a huge mutant Rhino that called him that"

Aratani looked.

"First of all we are all ninja not just you! Second of all how many times have I told you to stop looking for a fight! You're going to end up getting really hurt if you don't stop I mean it Leiko! Another thing stop picking on Hayami when she is on the phone with her friend! We are past that immature stage. A mutant Rhino; are you serious? Well then I think we all better be very careful when we are walking around at night especially me when I go on my nightly jog. Now let me bandage that wound and you get some damn sleep Leiko."

She bandaged Leiko's arm and she entered her room and shut the door quietly because everyone in the house was asleep except her and Aratani. Hanako was on her floor in her room meditating with her candles when she heard Leiko's bedroom door close.

~The next morning~

Leonardo went on his training run around 530a and was also patrolling the streets as he was on his run. Once again he saw a group of foot ninja up to no good and jumped down throwing a few shuriken making them fall to the ground. Bebop lunged for him and Leonardo grabbed his arm where he was holding his laser and used his katana to cut it into pieces. He heard a young woman scream and followed the screams. He saw a group of foot members and Rocksteady closing in on her. He threw shuriken and jumped down from a building as his eyes glowed in the dark.

"Up to your old tricks again Rocksteady! Back away from the girl or you will wish you didn't return from Dimension X!"

Rocksteady looked and shot his laser. Leonardo ducked the lasers and grabbed onto a pole and flipped knocking them back as dominos.

Rocksteady got back up and aimed his laser at Leonardo.

"You don't scare me SHELL BACK! I will vaporize you with my laser gun! Mind your own business you damn freak! What's the matter all alone without your brothers and afraid to fight me!"

Leonardo gritted his teeth.

"You really don't seem to understand I am not the friendly teenager you fought years ago Rhino breath! I am a lot older now and more deadly than you think! Now back away from the girl before I show you how deadly I am!"

Rocksteady looked and saw blood dripping off Leonardo's katana and swallowed hard.

"I am oughtta here!"

A girl with Olive hair and topaz eyes in a light blue tank top and black gym shorts got up slowly and looked just seeing a blue bandanna blowing in the wind.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue; I was able to handle a few of them but that Rhino held a laser at me and knocked my sword from my hand."

Leonardo stayed in the shadows and wiped the blood from his katana.

"What were you doing jogging in Central Park alone at 530a? Don't you know how dangerous the city is before daylight? Why did that Rhino attack you anyway? You didn't do a very good job in fighting them your arm is bleeding! Also you were disarmed very easily! Now go on home and get that wrapped up!"

She looked up but still saw no one just heard a man's deep voice and a blue bandanna blowing in the wind. She also saw white slits in the darkness and got a little scared.

"Come out of the shadows please; so I can know the name of my savior."

He said nothing and disappeared into the shadows. She walked carefully to where she heard the voice but saw no one. She walked back to their house carefully and bandaged her arm before everyone else woke up. Then she went to sleep with her arm up still hearing his voice so deep in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Unusual Changes

Ch. 3

"Saviors Reveal Themselves"

Five months passed and Aratani sat at her desk at work still thinking about the guy that came to her rescue; his voice still in her head. Her cell phone rang and she just glimpsed at the screen. A phone number she hasn't seen in so long came up and she stared at the cell in deep thought. Her boss stared at her.

"Aratani are you okay? It seems like something is really keeping you from focusing?"

Aratani looked up.

"No Mr. Andrews I am doing fine just have a lot on my mind with Christmas two weeks away. I am not losing focus either, here are those documents you asked me to file."

She handed him the files and he smiled as he took them.

"Thank you Aratani, you are the best secretary I have. Don't forget about the Christmas Party Saturday, I am throwing it to show all my employees how much they are appreciated."

She smiled.

"Can I bring my friends with me Saturday, they all love to go to parties."

He smiled at her.

"Sure, that sounds great the more the merrier I say. There is a message from a Mrs. Karai Chapman, she wants you to meet her for lunch. She said she tried to call you but you never answered so she called the office and left a message for you."

Aratani read the message and scratched her head.

'After all these years, now she tries to contact me. I wonder why. I guess I will meet her for lunch today.'

Around 12:30 pm Aratani clocked out for lunch and made her way to the coffee shop. As she entered Karai looked up and waved to her.

"Aratani, it's been so long since we have seen each other. How have you been, sorry I left so fast and never said goodbye. I hope you will forgive me."

Aratani hugged her.

"Why wouldn't I forgive you? I just wondered why you left so sudden that's all? The last time I saw you was when your father threw that huge going away party and left you in charge."

Karai sighed.

"Let's just say there are many reasons why I left town and gave up my power."

Aratani looked up.

"What power?"

Karai sipped her tea and looked up.

"Let's just say after my father's departure I took over the foot clan, and made a very big mistake that nearly cost me my life."

Aratani heard the foot clan.

"You were the one that handed over the power to Kahn? Are you aware I was almost killed by the foot clan five months ago, while I was on my morning jog? Then a few weeks before I was attacked Leiko was attacked on her way home from the gym for stepping in to help a young girl? What mistake did you make that almost cost you your life?"

Karai sighed as she responded.

"I rather not talk about it, it's over and done with and I no longer have any ties to the dishonorable foot clan. I am happily married and have two children with my husband Chapman. We both have no ties to the foot anymore."

Her older sister appeared.

"Of course, she doesn't want to talk about it, hello Aratani how have you been lately? She won't talk about it because she betrayed the wrong ninja and learned the truth about our dishonorable father didn't you Karai?"

Karai looked up.

"Yes, I did and would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Lotus shook her head.

"Anyway, the reason that Karai finally got the courage to return to the city is because she thinks the ninja she betrayed has forgotten what she did. But little does she know, that he will never forgive her for betraying him and has become a lot deadlier than he was since his father's death."

Suddenly a male walked into the coffee shop and noticed Karai. He slanted his eyes in anger and just listened as the women talked. Then he approached them and glared dead at Karai.

"You will never be forgiven, just heed my warning Karai. You tried to kill my family, while I was away in Japan."

She looked up and sighed.

"Leonardo I know that you will never forgive me because your family is everything to you, but I am no longer the head of the foot clan Kahn is. I handed it over to him because I want nothing to do with my dishonorable father's name. I am married and have two children with Chapman. I am heeding your warning, and not wasting my second chance. I am against the foot clan and their dishonor!"

Aratani noticed his voice and just looked at him.

"Leonardo, thank you for saving me from the foot clan."

He looked at her.

"I was just doing my job protecting the city like I always do. "

Aratani looked at her watch and looked at everyone.

"Sorry everyone but I have to go back to work, the last thing I need is to be out of a job 2 weeks before Christmas."

She ran back to her office carefully, trying not to spill her coffee as she ran to the timeclock and clock back in.

~Back at the lair~

Donatello was getting his disguise on when Raphael came up behind him.

"Going to meet Hayami, I see. Somebody has a crush on a human girl."

Donatello shook his head.

"No I don't you hothead, we are just friends. What about the girl you saved when she came back from the gym well hot head?"

Raphael clenched his fist.

"Keep it up Brainiac, and I'll knock your shell around the damn lair! I ain't crushin' on the girl we saved five months ago, eitha! "

Michelangelo came between them.

"Whoa bros enough, we're brothers, not enemies here. You need to stop trying to piss him off Donnie, you know he will hurt you."

Leonardo entered the lair and glared at them both.

"Enough Raph, let Don go meet his friend and stop bugging him about it! I'm not in the mood for this you two I mean it!"

Donatello left the lair and made his way topside.

~At Hayami's job she watched the clock~

April laughed as she watched her eyes looking at the clock.

"Whoa somebody is crushing on their friend I see. If you keep looking at the clock the three minutes won't move. So, you have nothing against Donnie, even if he is a mutant turtle?"

Hayami looked at her.

"You don't. So, why should I? Maybe he is a mutant turtle but he is so sweet and such a gentleman. "

April smiled at her.

"Yes, he sure is, him and his brothers saved me more times than I can count. I am so glad that I was also trained as a ninja to defend myself. Their father was a great sensei, he taught them everything they know. They protect the city from the shadows and love doing it. They will definitely be the best friends you will ever have right Casey?"

Casey appeared and two little kids one boy with red hair and a little girl with black hair came running to her.

"Mommy we missed you so much."

She smiled as she hugged them both.

"I missed you both also. Now go on do your homework while mommy and daddy work. If you need help just ask."

They both nodded and went to the little desk in the back and did their homework. Casey smiled and grabbed April's waist.

"Yes, they sure are babe. Hey, Hayami aren't you supposed to meet Don?"

Hayami put her coat on and looked.

"Wait, he has brothers? How many?"

Casey looked.

"He has three brothers each wear a different bandanna and each uses different weapons too. Why do you ask?"

Hayami looked and clocked out.

"No reason, I was just wondering that's all. See you both in an hour."

She made her way to the pizza parlor and saw Donatello. He waved her down as he handed her the pizza and her soda.

"So how does it feel having a mutant turtle as a friend Hayami? I had to reveal myself to you, I didn't like lying to you and besides these disguises do get real hot sometimes."

She smiled.

"I like how you did it, at April and Casey's shop. I had no idea that they even knew you until that day you showed up out of nowhere. I am glad we are friends Don, you really are something."

He smiled at her.

"Why thank you Hayami, and so are you. Also, I want to thank you for that information about The Golden Dragon. Just when I thought the foot was gone, now they have a new leader and he's worse than his predecessor."

She smiled at him when his head was down eating his pizza and felt her cheeks turning red also hoping he wouldn't notice.

'Oh, no April is right I am falling for him, but he has no interest in me I am a human. We can only be friends nothing more.'

~Back at the lair~

Leonardo was in the dojo training when he thought about Aratani, and how she thanked him for saving her 5 months ago when she was jumped by the foot while she was on a jog.

'She is really pretty, but she has no idea what I am and besides she is friends with Karai. Yes, Karai has no more ties to the foot but she attacked my family and I let her live. I was weak back then because she was with me, and I didn't care that she was the enemy. I almost killed my father because she betrayed me on the ship and I thought I was a failure because there was nothing I could've done to save them I was injured. Now our father is gone and I don't know if I can protect my family.'

Suddenly Leonardo meditated and Splinter's spirit spoke to him.

" _ **My son, you are more than capable of protecting your brothers and our friends. Never put yourself down, you are a great leader and I am very proud of you for showing her mercy. We all make mistakes my son and we learn from them. You have grown up so well and I feel proud to call you my son because I know your brothers are safe because of you never doubt yourself Leonardo I have always been proud of you and love you all very much. I will always be with you all**_."

He opened his eyes and a tear fell from his eye. Then he wiped it and went back to his training. He realized he couldn't concentrate because he had Aratani's beauty and her personality on his mind causing him to smile.


End file.
